


溶珂 第二章

by Hildesanders



Series: 溶珂 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders
Summary: alpha乖乖女xOmega不良少年





	溶珂 第二章

李子溶终于分化了，出乎所有人意料她是个alpha。  
医生说她这次分化是被Omega的信息素刺激出来的。  
为她诊断的是郑医生。  
郑医生是位温柔的女医生。虽然外表看起来很年轻，但经验丰富。可年轻人的冲动鲁莽，容易轻下判断的毛病她却没能克服。  
面对这种被刺激出来的分化，往常的经验让她下意识就联想到不好的方面。  
青春期的少年少女都很躁动，更何况是发情期时的他们？  
像这种alpha，beta，Omega不分班级，全混在一起上课的学校最容易搞出事。  
被标记了都还是小事，可以开证明消除标记。要是哪个被搞大了肚子怎么办？  
听说她是个被信息素刺激分化的学生，郑医生第一眼看见李子溶就忍不住在心里嘀咕：看起来明明是个乖孩子，怎么这么随便？  
医生的职业素养让她看起来依旧是一位美丽温和的白衣天使。偏见歧视被她压在了内心深处，无论是言谈还是行为都体现出了对病人的认真负责。  
郑医生没有一点异常。  
但李子溶就是感觉她看她的眼神很怪异。  
可怪在哪，她也说不上来。  
刚刚分化的身体在药物的作用下渐渐恢复正常，但她还是感觉被烧得迷迷糊糊。就像是一个重感冒患者一样，她感觉身体和灵魂在逐渐分离，又逐渐交融。  
分离时她看见郑医生在嘲笑她不知检点；交融时她看见郑医生笑得温和，还轻声问她有没有哪里不舒服。  
一个是错的，一个是对的。  
她知道郑医生是好人，所以一定是她的错。  
是她诬陷了她...  
“小姑娘家家要提前做好准备，万一出了什么事该怎么办？”  
“Omega第一次特别容易怀孕。你们还是学生，年龄小，遇到这种事肯定会对以后造成影响。”  
“你们都上高中了，已经不是小孩子了，要学会对自己负责。”  
郑医生的话让李子溶下意识低下了头。  
她知道那是郑医生的好心叮嘱，可她就是觉得那是在说自己。  
再一次的灵肉分离时，她神志模糊，眼前发黑。她感觉自己飘到了屋顶上，而下面的自己正在被郑医生拿着对话框很戳。  
“你当你是什么东西！？你配别人来害你吗？！”  
母亲那句话突然在她耳边炸裂，瞬间她的灵魂回到了那句身体。  
她颤抖地站起来向郑医生深深鞠了一躬，用细若蚊吟的声音哆哆嗦嗦地向她道歉：“对不起，是我的错，都是我的错。”  
她险些将后面的一声“妈妈”叫出了口。  
紧张氛围是被送诊断结果的医生推门而入的声音打散的。  
当郑医生说出她是alpha时，李子溶明显松了一口气。  
知道我是alpha后，郑医生看我的表情都变了。  
她在心中嘀咕了一句后，马上就在郑医生看不见的地方用指甲死扣自己的掌心。  
不，都是我的错，都是我多想污蔑了郑医生...  
就像妈妈说的那样，我这种东西怎么配让别人欺负...  
李子溶分化的消息除了她自己没有任何人知道。  
她的父母忙着吵架闹离婚，根本没有时间管她。学校里的同学眼中她这种单调乏味的乖乖女的事情没有半分知道的必要。甚至很多人以为她是个初中就已经分化完了的Omega。  
她也没告诉同桌莉莉，倒是莉莉有一堆话要告诉她。  
“你知道吗？张紫琪被严珂标记了！”  
这天她刚走进教室，莉莉就眼睛发光，一把把她拽到座位上，准备给她分享这个爆炸性的新闻。  
张紫琪...严珂...  
这两个名字让李子溶想到了分化的那个下午。  
她又想到了少年白皙的后颈，又想到了那时教室里的淡淡香味，又想起来那种要把他一口吃下去的冲动。  
莉莉不是一个好的分享者。  
她根本没有注意到李子溶早就走神，心飘回到了那个午后，虽然她注意到了也不会多做些什么。  
她只希望把自己知道的八卦全都一股脑地说出来，至于效果如何嘛...反正说完她爽了，剩下地就看听者是不是自己争气。  
显然，李子溶很不争气。  
当她从回忆里走出，莉莉已经开始为这次话题做总结。  
“张紫琪就这么勾搭上了严珂。两个人该做的都做了，张紫琪早就被严珂标记了。据说她还怀了严珂的孩子。啧啧啧，现在谁都不敢惹她了，没办法，谁让她是校霸的女朋友了。哎！不过我也听说...”  
该做的都做过了？标记？怀孕？  
三个爆炸性信息搅得李子溶脑子发晕，她目瞪口呆，乖乖坐直等着吃更大的瓜。  
莉莉假咳嗽三声，准备好好给吃瓜群众李子溶讲上一段。  
当她咳嗽第三声时，她看见张紫琪进了屋。  
周围看热闹不嫌事大的同学，看着莉莉僵在那里的样子笑出了声。边笑还边用眼睛瞟张紫琪。  
张紫琪也不是傻子，更何况莉莉是有名的“大嘴”。立即就明白她在聊有关自己的传言。  
她也没生气，反而一脸得意坐回自己的座位上。坐下后也不老实，用手各种摆弄脖子上的丝巾。  
伴随流言蜚语的四处流传，绯闻女主张紫琪开始戴上了丝巾。  
别人问她她都只说这是时尚。看见别人听了这个理由后不明意味地“嘿嘿”一笑，她也不生气，反而像一只打赢了的公鸡一样高高扬起头颅。  
这事越闹越大，几乎全校皆知。  
但绯闻男主严珂却没有做出任何回应。  
没说不是，但也没说是。  
他的沉默让大家一致默认——答案是“是”。  
这个瓜有人吃出了甜味，有人吃出了醋味，也有人吃出了火药味。李子溶就不一样了，她吃出了大大的疑惑。  
她记得分化的那个下午她只碰到了两个人，一个是严珂，一个是张紫琪。  
起初，李子溶认为把她刺激出了分化的omega就是张紫琪。但那之后的半个月，李子溶意外撞见从校医室里打抑制剂出来的张紫琪。  
也就是说，那日发情的Omega不是张紫琪..  
一想到可能的结果，李子溶觉得不可思议的同时，又觉得兴奋。  
那段时间她总做一个梦。  
她梦见她咬伤了那个少年的后颈。  
他的皮肤光滑，口感很好，被风吹得有些发凉，咬上一口的感觉有点像在吃凉皮。  
起初李子溶只是梦见咬上了他的后颈。  
李子溶现实生活中怂的要死，梦里倒是胆子大的异常。  
她后来还梦见她把严珂推到桌子上。那个凶狠的不良少年的外套被她撤掉，黑色的T恤勾勒出少年纤细的腰肢。她还用校服外套的袖子把他缠住，省得他乱动。  
他还是一脸凶狠，嘴上说着要她好看的狠话，问候她祖宗和生殖器官的话也没少说。  
当然了，被搞哭时说的求饶话也一样没少说。  
常年打架练出来的肌肉让他身体摸起来有些硬，但是下䒤面却异常的软。不用多使劲，就能捅出水来。  
李子溶之前只想过他把别人弄哭的样子，没想到会有一天看见他被弄哭的样子。  
虽然是在梦里，但她也觉得是间稀罕的美事。  
当那个谣言传出，李子溶开始不再做那样的梦。  
后来她再也不做那种梦。只因她看见了严珂这个不良少年的本来面目。  
那天她被张紫琪那伙人骗到学校后那个偏僻的小巷子里。据说常有猥琐男或者是敲诈勒索的地痞流氓在那闲晃。  
李子溶的社交圈很小，她只知道怎么跟学校里的人相处。  
一想到自己可能马上遇到那些家伙，她吓得眼泪都流出来了。  
想要快点离开，可路痴如她偏偏在那时迷了路。  
就在她泪汪汪不知所措时，李子溶听见不远处传来的嘈杂声。  
悄咪咪凑近一看，她正好看见严珂拿着板砖狠狠呼向一个人。  
那个人连叫都没叫一声，直接径直倒下。  
额头上的血染红了地上的泥土，还有一些飞溅到严珂的脸上。  
四周都是打趴下的人，少数几个站着的是常年跟在严珂身后的那几个小混混。  
李子溶隐约听见严珂对那个躺在地上的说了些什么，但她什么都没听清。就看见严珂笑着朝那个那人的身上踩去。  
男人痛苦地呻吟声传进李子溶的耳中。处于本能，李子溶转身就跑。逃跑时发出的声音止住了严珂脸上的笑。  
他收起嘴角的弧度，眼神阴翳地看向李子溶逃走的方向。严珂不在管那个地上痛哭扭曲的男人，他一步一步向李子溶那边迈去。  
每走一步，他的脸就黑了一度。  
“谁在那边！？”


End file.
